


run away

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Idk what else to even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: A conversation from underneath the Ashkeepers.Or, there's nothing more terrifying than caring about people.





	run away

He slips back, a few steps, and he is standing beside Yasha. In a soft voice, easily muffled by the conversation up ahead, he asks in a language far too divine to deserve to cross his lips, "Will you be here, until the end?"

She looks at him, softly, surprised. It is hard to read her, in the dark, and he knows that she sees him with perfect clarity.

It has been so long, he thinks. They spent a month at sea, and now she had been travelling with them for almost two. The longest time that she had spent with them before that was just over two weeks, and that had been cut short by, well. He had expected her to vanish to the wind, in Nicodranas, hadn't fully expected a goodbye, even, just to count the group and find her gone. He had expected her to leave, on the road to Felderwin, and she had stayed by their side, the whole time.

But now they were in Xhorhas. In the land that was her home, once. And they need her, desperately, if they're going to survive.

"I think so," Yasha mutters back, and her voice is soft and sweet in Celestial, and he thinks offhandedly it is exactly as divine as to be expected, from her native tongue. "We have to save her husband," she says, and he is not as good at reading tone, in this language, but he can feel the sadness in her words.

"And after that?" he asks.

"I have places to go," she admits. "But- there is no reason we can't go together. I am trying not to run away from my fears, as much."

He wants to ask her what she fears, but he knows what she fears. It's the same thing that he does, in a way. That she will come to care, for these people, and that she will lose them.

He tries to put the sentiment into words, but nothing seems to fit. Instead, he says, "That is good." Instead, he says, "We need you."

She looks at him, and he can not read her face, and he does not know what she can see on him, and he steps forward, back into his spot, in the order, and he tries not to think, about a great deal of things.

There will be no running away, he thinks. He has promised, that. But that doesn't mean he is ready to face those fears, yet.


End file.
